Sauvage
by Kyubi18
Summary: Sasuke revient enfin au village de Konoha. Mais quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Naruto. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Ma première fic. Soyez gentils!
1. Sasuke

Assis dans un fauteuil mauve, un jeune homme regardait une photographie brûlée à certains endroits. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et

soupira. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Ce jeune homme s'appelait

Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'équipe 7 pour aller rejoindre ce serpent d'Orochimaru, sa vie avait totalement changée. Grâce à ce dernier, il avait finalement vaincu son frère. Après cet exploit, il était revenu dans le repaire de son maître et l'avait tué avec l'aide de certains de ses disciples qui lui était infidèles. Les jours passaient, Sasuke restait assis dans ce même fauteuil à regarder cette photographie d'un air triste. Mais qu'elle était cette mystérieuse photo?

C'était celle de l'équipe 7 bien sûr!

_Pourquoi j'ai été aussi stupide? La vengeance ne m'a rien donnée. J'ai tout perdu. Mon équipe, mon village, et le plus important…Naruto._

_Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Avec les années, j'ai fini par comprendre ce que je ressentait à son égard. Ce n'était pas simplement de la haine ou de la jalousie. C'était plus. Beaucoup plus. C'était de l'amour. Malheureusement j'ai mis trop de temps à le comprendre._

_Peut-être ais-je une chance de me rattraper? Seul le temps me le dira._

_Mais pour l'instant je devrais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et préparer un plan pour sortir d'ici et retourner à Konoha. Avec Kabuto qui me surveille nuit et jour, ce sera un petit peu plus compliqué._

_Il ne me reste qu'à me trouver des alliés, et tout ira pour le mieux._

_Rendu là-bas, je m'arrangerai pour passer le plus de temps possible avec mon amour. J'arrive…Naruto._


	2. La fugue

Sasuke avait finalement tout organisé seul. Sa fuite se ferait dans l'ignorance. Enfin… c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il partirait à 2h16 précisément.

Pourquoi? Parce que c'était à ce moment que Kabuto et un autre garde changeaient de place dans le couloir. Ça lui laisserait une ouverture d'au moins 10 secondes. Amplement assez pour notre ninja rapide comme l'éclair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Il était 2h15. Sasuke avait tout préparé depuis une semaine. Il n'amènerais aucun objet personnel pour que Kabuto pense qu'il reviendrais.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'amener mes affaires avec moi. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est à Konoha.¸_

Il regarda sa montre.

_2h16, J'y vais!_

Il sortit de sa chambre d'un mauve sombre et courut vers la fenêtre principale, située près du garde qui venait remplacer Kabuto.

Il fit un sprint incroyable et passa à travers la fenêtre dans un bruit sourd. Les morceaux de vers virevoltaient autour de lui.

_Côté discrétion, c'est raté! _

Heureusement pour lui il réussit à sortir vivant de cette explosion de kunaïs qui allaient vers lui. Il courut le plus vite possible dans la forêt, loin de cet endroit maudit où il avait passé tant d'années.

_J'ai réussi. Village de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cela faisait maintenant 6 jours qu'il courait dans la forêt en direction de Konoha. Il était épuisé alors il décida de faire une pause. Il s'était assoupit depuis maintenant 9 heures et il était maintenant en pleine forme. Il s'était nourrit de ce qu'il y avait dans la forêt, donc de fruits et de plantes comestibles. Il monta sur la cime d'un arbre pour voir où il se situait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était à environ une trentaine de mètres des portes du village!

_J'ai dormi dans la terre sale et dans la pisse de chien pleine d'insectes,_

_je me suis nourrit de plantes peut-être empoisonnées,_

_J'ai bu l'eau d'un lac qui avait une couleur louche,_

_ET J'APPRENDS QUE J'ÉTAIT À CÔTÉ DU VILLAGE?!?_

C'en était trop pour le pauvre sasuke.

Il devait absolument se défouler alors il brisa les malheureux arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et tua un ours avec ses mains.

Après s'être calmé, il sauta par-dessus les portes du village pour ne pas se faire remarquer et fila droit au bureau de l'hokage, Tsunade.

Dans la rue, les gens le regardaient tous ébahis! Il était revenu!

Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa était revenu. Quand son ancien fan club passa près de lui elle se mirent à piailler comme d'habitude. Mais quand elles virent le regard qu'avait Sasuke elles se turent. Elles se doutaient que Sasuke allait bientôt découvrir pour Naruto, son meilleur ami et ancien coéquipier.

Sasuke ignora les filles qui le regardait avec un pauvre sourire triste et les passants qui lui jetaient des regard haineux. Il allait revoir Naruto et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	3. La découverte de Sasuke par Tsunade

_Ça y est. Je vais revoir Naruto bientôt. Mais avant je dois aller voir cette_

_idiote de Tsunade-Sama. En plus elle va sûrement me sermonner comme avant d'avoir trahi le village pour une histoire de vengeance. _

_Mais c'était dans mes droits quand même de partir et de quitter ce village de merde. _

Sur ce, Sasuke entra dans le bâtiment avec nonchalance sous le regard ébahi d'un anbu. Après que ce dernier fut sortit de sa surprise, il attrapa

Sasuke. Et appuya a un endroit précis dans son cou. Une prise qui faisait perdre connaissance à la personne mais qui n'était pas mortelle.

L'anbu au masque de chat bâillonna le jeune homme et l'emmena au bureau de Tsunade-Sama. Il montait les marches et quand il frappa à la porte de Tsunade elle était comme d'habitude endormie sur son bureau, une bouteille de saké dans sa main. L'anbu décida que la meilleure option était de la réveiller parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un déserteur s'ayant enfuit depuis des années revient dans son village par une belle journée ensoleillée.

-Tsunade-Sama. Réveillez-vous!

La pauvre femme leva la tête dans sa direction en grognant, avec son manuscrit imprimé sur le front. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle reconnu immédiatement Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Sasuke?! Mais ce n'est pas possible! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Sasuke-Kun est vraiment revenu à Konoha.

-Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Donc pour l'instant vous allez le mettre dans le cachot. C'est un déserteur quand même. Il ne pourra pas être libre dans le village que quand on l'aura interrogé sur la raison de son retour.

-Bien Tsunade-Sama. Dois-je le mettre dans la deuxième partie du cachot? Vous savez, pour…

-Oui, merci. Et ne me le rappelez pas je vous prie. coupa-t-elle

L'anbu sortit du bureau de l'hokage et se dirigea vers la deuxième partie du fameux cachot. Oui, il sera mieux là.

Il ouvra la porte et installa l'homme le plus loin possible de la porte.

Il le tira dans la cellule sans aucune délicatesse, comme si c'était un sac de pommes de terre et partit dehors en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Où suis-je? Où est l'hokage? Qui est le type qui m'a assommé?_

_Je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme un débutant. Il fait chier ce type!_

_Tiens, pourquoi je suis sur le sol? Eh! Mais c'est quoi cette cellule_

_qui sent le moisi? Je crois que je reconnais l'endroit. Mais oui!_

_C'est le cachot de l'hokage! Celui qui n'a pas de salle de torture._

Sasuke se leva et regarda plus attentivement où il se trouvait.

Une salle toute grise avec pour seul meuble un banc en bois rongé par les rats, qui étaient en abondance dans cet endroit. Sa tête lui tournait et il voulait absolument sortir de derrière ces barreaux. Malheureusement, il avait des menottes anti-chakra donc il ne pouvait pas utiliser de techniques. Et depuis qu'il avait tué Orochimaru, il ne pouvait plus utiliser son sceau comme il le voulait.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et s'assis sur le banc en bois.

Il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Une arme, une bombe?

Non! C'était la photographie de son équipe. Il regardait souvent le visage de Naruto avec sa bouille toute boudeuse. C'est vrai que dans ce temps là ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Voir, à un cheveu de s'entretuer.

Il était perdu dans ses pensée quand il remarqua que quelqu'un lui parlait. C'était l'hokage.

-Alors Sasuke, perdu dans tes pensées?

-Hnn

-Toujours le même à ce que je vois.

-Laissez-moi sortir.

-Pas avant que tu me dises la raison de ton retour.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien inventer pour qu'elle me sorte de là._

_Je ne suis quand même pas pour lui avouer que je suis revenu pour Naruto! Reconstruire ma vie… bof, ça pourrait fonctionner. _

-J'attends toujours. dit-elle froidement.

-Je suis revenu pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie. J'ai tué Orochimaru et mon frère alors j'ai cru bon de retourner dans mon village.

-D'accord, c'est bon, tu peux sortir.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand Sasuke lui demanda :

-Pouvez-vous réunir mon équipe?

-Bien sûr! De plus, je crois qu'ils sont déjà ici. dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps celle-là!


	4. Retrouvailles, L'histoire de Naruto

L'hokage emmena Sasuke dans son bureau, là où son ancienne équipe l'attendait. Il y avait Kakashi sensei, Sakura... mais où était Naruto, la raison de son retour? Et qui était ce type bizarre avec eux?!?

-Sasuke-Kun!! dit un bonbon rose qui se jetait en pleurs sur son ancien coéquipier. Tu m'as tellement manqué!! Snif! Ne pars plus, tu m'entends?

Ne pars plus!! Bouh hou hou!!!

-Tu m'étouffe Sakura.

-Je sais, mais je t'aime tellement!!

-Pas moi.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant l'insolence et la méchanceté que Sasuke avait adopté dans un moment pareil. Il n'avait pas de cœur ou quoi?! Mais tous étaient loin de la vérité.

Sasuke regardait partout autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Sasuke? demanda Kakashi à son élève.

-Où est Naruto?

Tous le regardèrent tristement. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant et ce ne serait pas facile de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?_

Kakashi s'approcha de son élève et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est vous qui lui dites ou on lui montre? demanda Kakashi à l'hokage.

-Qu'en pense-tu Sakura?

-Je crois qu'on devrait lui expliquer et lui montrer après.

-Bien. Alors Sasuke… Naruto, après ton départ, s'est entraîné dur et sans relâche. Quand tu as essayé de le tuer et qu'il a compris que tu étais plus fort que lui, il est rentré au village prétendant être malade et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre pendant deux semaines. On a trouvé ça louche de ne plus le voir sortir de chez lui alors on a sonné chez lui et il n'a pas répondu alors on défoncé la porte et on l'a trouvé en train de

se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

-Pourquoi?

-En fait, Naruto a enlevé une partie du sceau. C'est ce qui l'a fait fusionner avec Kyubi. Tu connais déjà son secret à propos de son démon. Donc, le fusionnement d'un humain et d'un bijuu dure 3 semaines alors on l'a arrêté à temps. Mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'il ressemble plus à un renard, qu'il est sauvage, et qu'il ne nous reconnaît pas. Il ne sait même plus parler! Maintenant ça fait 2 jours que je n'ose pas entrer dans le cachot. À chaque fois, ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

Je suis présentement en train de travailler sur un sceau qui pourrait l'aider mais il n'est pas encore au point alors pour l'instant on doit le laisser attaché parce qu'il est vraiment puissant sous cette forme.

Tu es certain de vraiment vouloir le voir?

- Sûr.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, un grognement se fit entendre de l'intérieur.


	5. Mon meilleur ami est devenu

Ce grognement sonnait plus animal. Puis ils entendirent une longue

plainte de souffrance. Suivi d'un hurlement animal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?!? demanda Sasuke complètement paniqué.

Il bouscula brutalement son hokage et ouvra la porte rapidement.

Il regarda en direction d'où venait la plainte.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Naruto?! Ses vêtements sont tous déchirés, ses ongles pointus comme des griffes, de longues canines qui laissent voir ses crocs, une queue et des oreilles de renard. Ses marques sur le visage sont très approfondies._

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il autant de marques de coupure sur le corps?_

_Et Tsunade disait vrai. Il est vraiment attaché où les pieds et les bras._

_Il a l'air triste. Peut-être que… _

-Naruto? dit Sasuke en s'avançant lentement vers Naruto qui était immobile les yeux fermés.

Sasuke s'approchait de plus en plus de Naruto, sous les protestations de Tsunade. Il tendit sa main vers lui pour l'effleurer.

-Sasuke! Ne fais pas ça! Il mord! Et il ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Ne l'approche pas! Il est trop dangereux!

Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. Naruto était toujours immobile les yeux fermés.

Il avait hâte de revoir ses beaux yeux bleus océan. Rendu a quelques centimètres de son meilleur ami, sa main touchant presque son front, Naruto ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et lui mordit rageusement la main.

-Aie!!!! hurla-t-il

Sasuke tirait vivement sa main vers lui. Naruto finit par lâcher prise en se léchant les lèvres recouvertes de sang.

-Naruto! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!?

-Je te l'avais dit Sasuke. Il ne te reconnait pas non plus.

-ATTENDEZ AVANT DE PARLER!! hurla-t-il au visage de Tsunade.

Il se rapprocha de Naruto, pas trop près cette fois-ci, et lui parla doucement. Le renard le regardait de ses yeux rouges sang. On aurait dit qu'il voulait le tuer.

-Naruto, c'est Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa. Ton meilleur ami tu te souviens?

Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité un court instant.

Il fixa Sasuke avec des yeux suppliants, voir, effrayés.

Sasuke retendit sa main en direction des cheveux de son meilleur ami encore une fois. Elle tremblait un peu cette fois. Surtout après la blessure qui lui avait été infligée.

-Sasuke, ca ne sert a rien de…

-TAISEZ-VOUS!!! JE NE PEUX PAS FLATTER MON MEILLEUR AMI EN PAIX BORDEL !?!

Il se retourna vers Naruto et ce dernier regarda en sa direction.

Il approcha de Naruto et mit sa main sur sa tête.

Le renard ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Sasuke caressa la tête de Naruto et se retourna affichant un petit rictus de vainqueur.

-Bon, eh bien je dois admettre que tu as réussi. C'est ton meilleur ami après tout. Bon, viens dans mon bureau et nous parlerons calmement de cette affaire sans hurlements stridents.

-Ses hurlements ne sont pas stridents. On en a entendu un tout à l'heure et il n'était pas très fort.

-Eh bien, c'est parce que cette pièce est insonorisée, mon pauvre Sasuke!

- …

Au moment de sortir, Naruto recommençait a hurler comme un damné en pleurant.

_Ça me brise le cœur de le laisser comme ça. _

_Il a l'air si triste. Et eux vont sûrement encore lui faire du mal._

_Il y a certainement une façon de le faire sortir d'ici._

_Peut-être que la vieille folle voudrait pour que je…_


	6. Propositions et confrontation

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Tsunade sous les longues plaintes de Naruto.

-Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Bon, alors, que devrions nous faire pour Naruto. Je ne veux pas le laisser croupir dans un cachot pourri pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Y aurait t'il des suggestions?

-Eh bien moi j'ai une idée! dit Sakura en se levant.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-D'après moi, nous devrions laisser Naruto dans sa cage. Tsunade-Sama, il pourrait blesser des innocents sur la rue! Le village serait beaucoup plus en sécurité si Naruto serait derrière les barreaux pour un moment.

-C'est envisageable ma chère Sakura. Le conseil pense cela depuis un certain moment. Même si ça me dérange un peu.

_Dites-moi que je rêve. Laisser Naruto dans sa cage?! Elles n'a pas dit ça quand même! Sakura était sa coéquipière, c'était quand même son amie. Et Tsunade, je croyais que c'était un fils pour elle._

_Elle laisserait son fils croupir dans une cage? Cette folle ne serait pas une bonne mère, à mon avis! Bon, alors je propose mon idée ou pas?_

_En plus ce baka ne se doute de rien pour mes sentiments envers lui. _

_Personne ne s'en doute. Alors la décision est prise, je me lance! _

-Grmmlph!

-Eh bien, on dirait que Sasuke s'oppose! Tu veux dire quelque chose?

-Hnn.

-Vas-y.

-Naruto n'est pas un animal. Je propose de le laisser en liberté dans Konoha.

-Désolée, mais Sakura a raison. Il ne peut pas être libre. D'après toi, pourquoi est-il dans le cachot avec des chaînes aux poignets?

-Grrmphl.

-Quoi encore? demanda Tsunade exaspérée.

-Eh bien… on pourrait envoyer des anbus le surveiller.

-J'ai envoyé presque tous les anbus du village dans une mission importante. Il n'en reste que le minimum pour le village, donc, pas un seul pour surveiller Naruto. D'autres suggestions?

-Hnnn.

-Sasuke, tu commences vraiment à m'énerver! C'est ta dernière chance de suggestion. VAS-Y! J'ai pas que ça à faire!!

Elle défonça le mur à sa gauche d'un coup de pied.

-Je pourrais être le ninja qui surveille Naruto. Je suis le seul qui a réussi à le toucher jusqu'à maintenant.

-Faux, Sai aussi avait réussi la dernière fois. Je te mens depuis le début. Depuis que tu es partit Sai est le deuxième meilleur ami de Naruto. Et pour ta suggestion, je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi y penser jusqu'à demain. Je te rejoins dans le cachot de Naruto à 8h00 demain matin. Maintenant déguerpissez!

J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire. dit-elle en sortant une bouteille de saké.

Sasuke soupira. L'équipe 7 se dirigeait vers la porte, quand Sakura proposa :

-Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous?

-Non, je retourne voir Naruto. Il sera peut-être plus calme en ma compagnie.

-Moi aussi je vais y aller. déclara Sai.

-Bon et bien amusez-vous bien les garçons! déclara Kakashi.

Quand ils furent tous sortis et que Kakashi et Sakura furent éloignés,

Sasuke et Sai se fusillèrent du regard.

-Allons-y. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'abandonne mon meilleur ami.

Pas comme certains. déclara Sai

-C'est MON meilleur ami. Frimeur. Et je ne l'ai pas abandonné.

- Causes toujours! Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi!

-Mais c'est MOI son meilleur ami!

-Si c'est comme ça allons voir et demandons lui qui il préfère.

-Si tu veux.

_C'est certain que c'est moi qu'il va choisir. Pas cet abruti de service!_

_À moins qu'ils aient développé des liens forts avec les années…_


	7. Naruto apprend à parler

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

-Hnn.

-C'est rendu une habitude pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hum, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, Naruto et toi? demanda t'il l'air de rien.

-Quand tu es parti, il avait vraiment le cafard. Quand il m'a vu il a trouvé que je te ressemblait. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Alors c'est en me disant ça qu'on a commencé à discuter. Avec les années on est devenus plus proches au point de devenir meilleurs potes. Même si j'aurais voulu être… beaucoup plus.

-…

_Je rêve ou ce mec essaie de me voler Naruto? Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça._

Sasuke lui envoya son regard `made in Uchiwa corporation`, qui veut dire : Jt'emmerde connard. Je suis le maître du monde.

En se dirigeant vers le cachot, les deux garçons se défiaient du regard.

_Pour qui il se prend celui-là à me regarder avec cet_

_air stupide? Il est pas conscient de la gravité de la situation?_

_Ça m'étonne pas de lui en fait._

En entrant dans le long couloir menant au cachot, ils purent déjà entendre les grognements de Naruto et ses hurlements stridents

à vous crever les tympans si vous vous trouviez dans un rayon d'au moins 2 km. Les deux ninjas ne purent s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles. Ces bruits qu'il émettait étaient vraiment insupportables!

Près de la porte, ce fut Sai qui l'ouvrit.

Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, recommença à faire l'endormi dans l'espoir de mordre la main d'une quelconque personne.

Sai s'approcha de Naruto et essaya vainement de lui prendre la main.

C'était perdu d'avance d'après Sasuke.

Finalement, un bruyant crounch se fit entendre clairement.

Sai se tenait la main en s'éloignant le plus possible de Naruto,

sous le regard amusé de Sasuke.

- Arrête, ils vont finir par te mettre une muselière!

Sai et Sasuke s'approchèrent de Naruto le plus possible.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Celui que redoutait Sasuke.

-Naruto, qui est ton meilleur ami?

Le blond tira de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes qu'il avait.

Il en avait maintenant une autour du cou qui l'empêchait de bouger complètement. Il été maintenant traité à part entière en animal.

-Je pense qu'on devrait le libérer. déclara soudainement Sasuke.

-Je ne crois pas. Tsunade-Sama me tuerait pour avoir fait une chose pareille sans son accord.

-…

Sasuke commençait déjà à donner des coups de kunaï sur les chaînes pendant que Sai était encore en train de reprendre ses esprits devant l'acte si soudain qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Avant de réaliser la situation, Sasuke avait libéré Naruto au cou et à une main. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il détruise les autres chaînes à coups de griffes et de crocs.

Tombant durement au sol, le blond restait à quatre pattes par terre, à fixer Sasuke par en-dessous. Puis, lui vint une poussée d'adrénaline,

il commença à grogner sauvagement sur Sai, en position d'attaque animale.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!

Sai paraissait effrayé pour de bon par son soi disant meilleur ami.

Il décréta que la meilleure solution était de déguerpir en vitesse.

_C'était pas trop tôt!_

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

-Hein?

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!

Naruto s'approchait de plus en plus de Sasuke en ronronnant.

Bien sûr, il voulait remercier son sauveur. Alors il commença à se frotter contre la jambe de Sasuke, ce qui provoqua un certain rougissement venu de celui-ci.

_Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit qu'un jour mon meilleur ami serait sous l'apparence mi homme mi renard et qu'il se frotterait à ma jambe en ronronnant comme un chat, je ne l'aurais jamais cru._

_C'est tellement irréel! Peut-être que si je lui parle il va se souvenir de quelque chose._

-Naruto…

-Rrrr?

_On dirait qu'il comprend ce que je lui dit._

Le renard regarda dans sa direction avec de grands yeux rouges, l'air intéressé par ce jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu.

-Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends comment c'est bizarre pour moi de te voir comme ça. Fais un effort et dit-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Hum… dit ramen pour voir!

-Rrrarrrr.

_C'est déjà ça, mais on dirait qu'il sait qui il est._

-Rammm!

-Vas-y! R-A-M-E-N. Tu adorais les ramens avant!

-Ramen.

-Voilà! Je savais que tu pouvais parler.

_Peut-être que si je lui apprends à dire … la vieille voudra que je le garde. Je vais l'attraper par les sentiments._

-Maintenant dit : Je veux rester avec Sasuke.

-Je veux rester avec Sa… Sasuke.

_On dirait presque qu'il est plus intelligent en animal!_

_Bon, en tout cas ça devrait marcher._

Sasuke se pointa du doigt :

-Moi, je suis Sasuke.

-Sasuke.

-Oui, viens, on va aller faire une promenade au bureau de l'hokage.

-Sasuke?

-Oui, viens.

-Sasuke, ami?

-Oui, Sasuke ami. Meilleur ami, en fait. Allez, viens Naruto!

Le brun se dirigeait vers la porte suivit du blond, qui marchait toujours accroupis, en position typiquement animale.

-Naruto, lève-toi avant. Il faut que tu marches pour te déplacer correctement. Tu es un humain. dit-il.

Le blond essayait de se lever mais n'y arrivait pas. En partie aux blessures qu'il avait aux mains. Alors le brun décida de le soulever par les aisselles.

-Grrrrrrrrr. grogna le blond est montant les crocs.

-J'ai compris, tu me touches mais pas le contraire.

Naruto tenta de marcher. Il y arrivait mais sa démarche était un peu sauvage. Mais il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant non plus.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils se dirigèrent au bureau de l'hokage.

Maintenant, Naruto était habitué de suivre le brun. Pas comme au début, où il essayait toujours de s'enfuir.

Le poing de Sasuke retentit sur la porte.

TOC TOC

-ENTREZ!!!!!! Hurla l'hokage

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'elle paraissait folle de rage.

-Ah, Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Tu sais, j'ai trouvé un…AAAAHH!!

Vous l'aurez deviné. Elle venait tout juste d'apercevoir Naruto à la suite de Sasuke, regardant partout en montrant les crocs et en grognant sauvagement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!! Sasuke!!! Il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte que tu le libère! J'allais de ce pas lui mettre un nouveau sceau qui je pense pourrait le faire redevenir normal.

-Hnnn.

-Sasuke? dit Naruto

-…

Sasuke pencha la tête dans sa direction.

Le blond regarda dans la direction de l'hokage :

-Je veux rester avec Sasuke!!

-…


	8. Le sceau

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire? demanda Tsunade perplexe.

-JE VEUX RESTER AVEC SASUKE!!!! S'énerva le blond.

Naruto commença à grogner rageusement avec de l'écume sur la bouche, comme si il avait la rage. Il jeta un ultime regard vers Sasuke qui lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Ce qu'il fit.

Pour le calmer de sa rage meurtrière, il caressa ses cheveux dans un geste doux et protecteur, ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

- Que disiez-vous avant de hurler à la mort Tsunade-Sama?

Cette dernière, toujours sous le choc, cligna des paupières et reprit son sérieux en un clin d'œil :

-Bon, comme je le disais… mais arrête de le flatter, ça m'énerve!!!!

Sasuke arrêta tout mouvement. Naruto se retourna vers lui et commença à se plaindre :

-Rrrrrrrrr!!! Sasuke!!! chiala le blond qui griffait le précieux canapé de Tsunade. Il recommença à caresser ses cheveux :

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Tsunade lâcha un soupir monstrueux.

-Alors Godaime-Sama?

-Euh… et bien… Naruto, oui tu vas rester avec Sasuke, mais avant on va retourner dans le cachot pour essayer le nouveau sceau que j'ai mis des heures à rechercher.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Naruto, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Le blond regarda la main comme si il s'agissait d'un objet démoniaque et la mordit méchamment.

Tsunade eu le reflexe de s'éloigner, en se tournant vers le brun :

-C'est toi le guide finalement! Dit-elle en sautillant de douleur sur place.

Le brun se leva calmement, aussitôt suivi du blond à la démarche sauvage, et se dirigèrent vers le cachot, accompagnés de Tsunade.

-Ah oui, et en passant, Sai était là lors de la libération.

Cette nouvelle information ne fit que faire fulminer de rage l'hokage qui marmonnait toutes sortes d'injures sur quelqu'un qu'elle traitait de petit con pervers.

Ce qui eu pour résultat de faire sourire Sasuke (eh oui, c'est possible!).

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle grise. Le problème c'était que pour effectuer le sceau, le sujet devait être complètement immobile.

Tout le contraire de Naruto, surtout sous cette forme.

Elle jeta un regard à Sasuke qui signifiait de faire diversion pendant quelle l'attacherait par surprise. Ce que le brun comprit immédiatement.

-Alors Naruto, qui est ton meilleur ami finalement? demanda le brun.

_Je vais en profiter, tant qu'à faire diversion!_

-Sasu… Grrrrrrrrr!!

Tsunade venait de le plaquer au sol en lui mettant les chaînes aux poignets. Naruto se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait en grognant comme une bête. La blonde fit les pieds, puis le souleva pour le mettre contre le mur, où il était solidement attaché. Il ne restait que le cou… et voilà!

Tout y était! Maintenant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de fixer Sasuke dans une expression rageuse. Ce dernier se sentait si mal de l'avoir trahi, mais si c'était pour son bien.

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrr. SASUKE!!!! Grrrrrrrrr!!

-Naruto, tu... Godaime-Sama, faites le, votre sceau de merde!!!

La blonde était encore en train d'effectuer des gestes complexes.

Sa main prit une couleur bleutée et la posa sur le front du blond.

Bien sûr, ce sceau était extrêmement douloureux, comme pour la plupart!

-RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Hurlait le blond.

Les deux autres se bouchaient les oreilles du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Cela dura environ 2 minutes, avant que Naruto perde connaissance.

-Maintenant, d'ici 5 minutes il devrait se réveiller. Ce sceau ne provoque pas de sommeil prolongé, juste quelques minutes pour faire comprendre à la personne ce qui se passe. Nous allons le laisser là pendant ce temps. On ne sait jamais, ça n'a peut-être pas fonctionné. Mais j'espère le contraire.

-Hnnn.

-Viens t'assoir. dit-elle en lui montrant une chaise près du blond.

Ce qu'il fit.

_Je le sens mal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me demander?_

-Sasuke, tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu es parti.

Mais j'aimerais savoir, qu'elle est la vraie raison de ton retour?

_La question qui tue comme on dit. Je lui dis la vérité ou pas?_

_J'ai une réputation à tenir il me semble! Mais c'est l'hokage quand même, et elle va finir par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre…_

-Vous voulez vraiment la vérité? dit Sasuke sur un ton ennuyé.

-Sasuke, ne sois pas insolent avec moi, je suis l'hokage.

-J'aime Naruto.

-…

-Je suis revenu seulement pour Naruto.

-Euh… et bien je dois dire que c'est très surprenant… surtout venant de toi. Hum, mais est-ce que _lui _le sait? dit elle en désignant Naruto.

-Non, pas encore.

-Vas-tu lui dire?

-Sasuke?

Ils se tournèrent comme une seule personne vers Naruto qui parlait, les yeux toujours fermés…

REVIEWS?


	9. Reprendre concience

-Non, je ne veux pas. disait le blond, sous les regards ébahis des personnes présentes.

-Naruto?

-Pourquoi? Continuait-il. Ça ne sert à rien!

Tsunade resta sans voix pendant que Sasuke s'acharnait à secouer Naruto.

-Naruto! Réveilles-toi!

-…

-Debout baka!

Le blond ouvrit systématiquement les yeux en fixant tristement le brun.

Côté apparence, il avait un peu changé. Ses yeux rouges de rage étaient redevenus bleus, ses ongles étaient redevenus normaux, mais il avait toujours des oreilles et une queue de renard, ainsi que ses traits sur ses joues approfondis.

-Sasuke? Tsunade-Baba?

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ABRUTI!!!!

Il voulut faire un geste pour prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? POURQUOI JE SUIS ENCHAÎNÉ?!

ENCORE UNE DE VOS IDÉES PERVERSES TSUNADE-BABA?

À MOINS QUE VOUS VOULIEZ ENCORE TESTER UN MÉDICAMENT QUE VOUS VENEZ D'INVENTER À BASE DE SUBSTANCES LOUCHES? LAISSE-MOI SORTIR TEME!!! Hurla-t-il au visage de Sasuke.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à le libérer quand Tsunade l'interrompis :

-Attends une minute Sasuke. Quel est ton nom?

_Elle a disjoncté ou quoi?_

-Vous savez bien qui je suis, Tsunade-Baba!

-Dis-moi ton nom. Réponds!

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement?

-Ben… un humain.

-Qui est ton meilleur ami? Profita Sasuke

-C'est quoi cette question?

-…

_Il ne faut pas que je rougisse!!_

-Ben mon meilleur ami c'est… euh… ben c'est…

-Oui?

Sasuke avait l'air bien trop intéressé au goût de Tsunade.

-Mais tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!

-Non, qui est-ce?

-Mais c'est toi teme!!

-Uzuratonkachi!

-Baka!

-Dobe!

Tsunade lâcha un gros soupir. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, après toutes ces années. Mais quelque chose de spectaculaire se produisit devant ses yeux. Sasuke venait de se blottir sur Naruto, enfonçant son visage dans le chandail de ce dernier. Le pauvre renard, lui, ne respirait même plus devant ce câlin bizarre que son rival était en train de lui faire. Une minute s'écoula, toujours dans la même position, avant que Naruto intervienne :

-Hum hum. Sasuke, tu pourrais peut-être me libérer. Qu'en pense-tu?

Le brun qui venait à peine de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire rougit fortement, au point de rivaliser avec Hinata.

-Euh… oui.

Il détacha Naruto. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un seul mot que quelqu'un rentra à la volée dans la pièce.

-Tsunade-Sama, Naruto Uzumaki est t'il encore un danger pour le village? demanda un anbu aux cheveux rouges.


	10. La sortie de Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Non, il va pouvoir repartir chez lui dans quelques instants.

-Parfait.

Et il disparu dans un nuage de fumée. La blonde se tourna en direction du renard :

-Naruto, suis-moi dans mon bureau, on a quelques détails à régler.

Et Sasuke, tu devras venir aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de ta suggestion. Elle tient toujours si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Quelle suggestion? Questionna Naruto.

-Oh, rien d'important.

Ils allèrent au bureau de l'hokage, Sasuke et Naruto marchant côte à côte. Mais la main du brun frôlait trop souvent celle du blond pour être par accident. C'est ce qu'en déduisit Tsunade.

Dans le bureau.

Naruto s'installa sur un canapé deux places. Mais en s'asseyant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sous lui, et se leva d'un bond.

-Waaa! C'est qu'il est tout cabossé votre canapé!

-Euh, Naruto, le canapé n'est pas du tout cabossé, comme tu le dit. L'intima l'hokage.

-Hein?

Une grosse masse touffue orangée venait de passer dans son champ de vision.

-Whaaaa!!!! Mais c'est quoi ce monstre!!! hurla-t-il en se débattant avec le monstre en question.

Tsunade et Sasuke firent en même temps un gros soupir sonore.

-Dobe, c'est une queue de renard.

-Tsunade-Baba, depuis quand faites-vous du mal aux pauvres petits animaux?

-Cette queue de renard t'appartient imbécile! dit-elle rageusement.

Et pendant que tu y es, touche ta tête aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête?

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et tira sur une de ses oreilles.

-Aie!!!

-Elle a ça ta tête, Uzuratonkachi. dit le brun sur un ton sec en lui montrant une de ses oreilles de renard.

Sous la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, Naruto se jeta sur le sol. Non, il ne pleurait pas, mais son visage s'était éteint. Il avait l'air plus triste que jamais. Il se releva lentement, regarda Sasuke, puis se tourna vers Tsunade.

-Je savais que ça allait arriver. marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

_C'était trop effrayant. On dirait que je viens de me noyer dans ses yeux…_

-Tsunade-Sama. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire? murmura le blond sur un ton triste.

-… !

-… !

Est-ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ce qu'elle croyait? Naruto l'avait appelée Tsunade-Sama? Et non Tsunade-Baba, ou encore la vieille?

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Alors? Continua-t-il.

-Euh… Naruto, pendant quelques temps, tu ne pourras pas faire de missions de rang supérieur à D, dans le village. Aussi, je vais accepter la proposition de Sasuke. Si elle tient toujours, bien sur. dit-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke.

-Oui, bien sûr. conclu-t-il

-La proposition de Sasuke consiste a ce que ce soit lui qui te surveille, et non pas un anbu. Mais il devra te surveiller 24h/24h. Tu comprends?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, quand même. murmura-t-il. Je peux y aller maintenant?

-Attends! Avant tu vas aller te changer. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser avec ton habit tout déchiré, ce serait mal me connaitre!

Et aussi, je vais faire une annonce au village tout a l'heure pour les avertir de ton état. Comme ça tu pourras te promener normalement dans le village sans crainte.

-Vous pensez réellement que j'ai peur de ce village d'abrutis?

-…

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez lui._

_Ce n'est pas son genre d'insulter son village comme ça._

-Euh… Naruto?

-Oui?

-Je vais chercher un remède pour corriger ton apparence. Mais en attendant sois sage d'accord?

-Hnnn.

_Eh! Mais c'est mon style ça!_

Ils sortirent du bureau de l'hokage et Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

Il sortit un sac avec des vêtements à l'intérieur.

-Tiens, je te prête des vêtements que j'avais ramenés pour toi aujourd'hui.

Il les prit et murmura un bref merci. Il se dirigea vers le cachot pour aller se changer.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? En tout cas il va sûrement être furieux quand il va voir que je lui ai apporté un ensemble Uchiwa!_

_Peut-être que ça va lui remonter le moral dans un sens._

Naruto arriva habillé dans le fameux ensemble. C'était un haut noir à manches longues qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé à souhait, avec le signe Uchiwa dans le dos, avec un pantalon noir normal.

Mais malheureusement la sa queue de renard ne rentrait pas dans le pantalon alors il l'avait sortie par en haut. Habillé comme ça, il était tellement sexy que Sasuke commençait à avoir du mal pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

-La mode Uchiwa te va bien. dit-il

-Merci.

Le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu me suis? demanda-t-il

-La mission… tu te rappelle? Je dois te surveiller 24h/24h.

-Ah, ok. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas avoir besoin de dormir?

-Bof, quelqu'un va sûrement ne relayer.

-Ok.

Alors il reprit sa route. Devant la grande porte d'entrée, les gardes le regardaient les yeux exorbités. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un ninja-renard.

Il ouvrit les grandes portes, puis une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Euh… ça va Naruto? demanda Sasuke un peu inquiet.

-Oui, c'est que ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis enfermé ici, tu sais.

-Oh.

En sortant dehors, Naruto respira un grand coup.

-*tousse tousse*

-Naruto!

-Non, ça va, t'inquiète! Mon odorat est plus développé à cause de cette saloperie et j'ai trouvé que ça empestait le serpent.

_C'est sensé être moi, le serpent puant?_

Ils prirent le chemin de la maison de Naruto.

-Tu ne veux pas aller chez Ichiraku avant? Je t'invite si tu veux.

-Ok. Merci.

_Ok. Là il va vraiment mal. Je l'invite à manger des ramens et il n'a pas plus montré d'émotions que ça._

-Allons-y!

_C'est bizarre, pour une fois c'est moi qui suis joyeux et c'est_

_lui qui est déprimé. _


End file.
